Meet
by Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina
Summary: Isshin seenaknya menjodohkan Ichigo dengan anak teman masa kecilnya. Tentu saja dengan tegas Ichigo menolak. AU. IchiHina


A/N: Setelah berbulan-bulan saya Hiatus, sekarang saya kembali dengan IchiHina! Crack-pair yang paling saya suka! Yeeiii! *Sepi, hening, semua diam* *Murung*

Karena sudah lama saya tidak ngetik, maaf kalau tulisan saya agak kaku. Kalau mau flame silakan... tapi tolong flame yang bermutu, jangan cuma ngebakar api di hati saya. Soalnya saya tidak punya alat pemadamnya *Mulai GaJe, abaikan*

Fic ini saya persembahkan bagi penggemar IchiHina. Selamat membaca

* * *

><p>Summary: Isshin seenaknya menjodohkan Ichigo dengan anak teman masa kecilnya. Tentu saja dengan tegas Ichigo menolak.<p>

BLEACH © TITE KUBO-sensei

Meet © Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina

Warning(s): AU. OOC. Crack-pair. Don't like, don't read

* * *

><p>"Dijodohkaaan?" teriak Ichigo menggema di seisi klinik Kurosaki. Karin dan Yuzu yang berada di ruangan yang sama harus menutup telinga mereka kalau tidak mau telinga mereka rusak saking kerasnya suara teriakan Ichigo tadi.<p>

"Yap! Bukan perjodohan, kok. Cuma pertemuan saja. Tapi kalau kamu mau sekalian dijodohkan juga boleh!" seru Isshin sangat bersemangat seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kamu kenal dengan teman masa kecil ayah yang bernama Sousuke, 'kan?"

Ichigo mulai membayangkan orang yang dimaksudkan oleh ayahnya itu. Kalau tidak salah dia pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Seingatnya Sousuke itu memiliki rambut coklat tua dan mata yang berwarna sama serta wajah yang sangat berwibawa, beda dengan ayahnya. Yang sangat dibingungkan kenapa mereka bisa berteman akrab sejak kecil bahkan sampai mereka memiliki anak. Padahal sifat mereka sangat jauh berbeda.

"Ya, aku ingat," ujar Ichigo dengan nada kurang yakin karena wajah Sousuke masih samar-samar di otaknya. Yah, jangan salahkan dia. Meskipun pintar di pelajaran, tapi kalau masalah mengingat nama atau pun wajah orang, pemuda berambut oranye itu akan langsung angkat tangan alias menyerah.

"Nah, jadi kemarin ayah bertemu lagi dengannya setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu. Kami pun bercerita panjang lebar. Dia mengatakan kalau ayah bertambah keren. Tapi dia juga mengatakan kalau ayah tambah pendek dan jenggot ayah aneh! Apakah kamu juga merasa begitu, Ichigo? Nggak, 'kan? Tinggi ayah oke-oke saja, 'kan? Ya,'kan? Jenggot ayah juga oke, 'kan? Dulu saja ibumu mengatakan kalau jenggot ayah yang membuat ayah semakin keren! Kamu juga—"

"STOP!" Ichigo buru-buru menghentikan ngomongannya ayahnya yang makin melenceng dari pembicaraan asal. "Cukup katakan tentang perjodohan itu saja!"

"Oh, ya! Jadi, Sousuke bilang kalau dia punya anak perempuan yang seumuran denganmu. Kami pun bersepakat untuk mempertemukan kalian. Kebetulan kamu 'kan belum punya pacar. Jadi ini kesempatanmu. Siapa tahu anak Sousuke itu cocok dengan seleramu," ujar Isshin panjang lebar, tidak mempedulikan wajah anak tertuanya yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sudah penuh dengan urat kemarahan.

_Yang benar saja! Ayah sialan ini memutuskan seenaknya! _Batin Ichigo dalam hati mulai murka dengan kelakuan ayahnya. Jika dia tidak menahan diri, pasti sebuah jejak kaki sudah terdapat di wajah ayahnya.

"Aku tidak ma—" Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk menolak tapi keburu dipotong oleh Isshin.

"Baiklah! Sudah ditentukan, besok kalian akan bertemu di restoran Karakura tepat saat jam makan siang! Bersiaplah dengan pakaian terbaikmu, Ichigo! Ayah akan segera mengabari Sousuke kalau kamu sudah setujuuu!"

"Hei, tunggu! Siapa yang setu—" terlambat, Isshin sudah keburu berlari, menghilang meninggalkan Ichigo yang hanya bisa terpuruk. Menyesal kenapa tadi dia tidak menendang ayahnya saja.

"Sabar, Ichi-_nii_," Karin yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan ayahnya dengan kakaknya mulai berujar dengan nada cuek seperti biasa, tidak terlalu peduli. Karena biar bagaimana pun, itu adalah urusan kakaknya dan tidak ada hubungan dengannya. "Kamu pastinya sudah tahu bagaimana sifat ayah bodoh itu. Dia pasti tidak akan mau mendengar kata 'tidak' kalau sudah berhubungan dengan hal tadi."

"Memangnya _Onii-chan_ tidak mau dijodohkan, ya?" berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya, Yuzu bertanya dengan nada lembut dan penuh perhatian, membuat hati Ichigo sedikit tenang. Yah, memang hanya sedikit sih. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan tidak.

"Bukannya tidak mau. Hanya saja aku tidak suka dipaksa seperti ini," Ichigo mengacak rambut oranyenya, masih merutuki kelakuan ayahnya. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang saja saat pertemuan besok? Tapi kalau begitu artinya dia tidak sopan dengan Sousuke yang sudah capek-capek datang.

"Aku punya ide," ujar Karin membuat pandangan Ichigo dan Yuzu berpusat ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana idenya?" tanya Ichigo tak terlalu berminat. Sejauh yang dia tahu, ide-ide Karin itu sama konyolnya dengan ide ayahnya. Jadi dia pun tak berharap banyak.

"Ichi-_nii_ cukup melakukan hal yang pastinya tak akan disukai oleh cewek saat pertemuan besok sehingga cewek itu pun otomatis akan membencimu, dan menolak untuk dijodohkan denganmu," jelas Karin. Mata Ichigo terbelalak dan dia terus menatap Karin, tak menyangka adiknya itu bisa memberikan ide sebagus itu.

"Benar juga! Terimakasih, Karin! Ternyata idemu bagus juga!" Ichigo langsung berlari ke kamarnya segera melaksanakan ide itu.

"'Ternyata', ya?" dahi Karin berkedut mendengar kata dari kakaknya itu. Berarti kakaknya itu mengira bahwa idenya pasti yang aneh-aneh. Tahu begitu dia tidak akan memberikan ide. Dasar.

o.o.o

Akhirnya, acara perjodohan—pertemuan—pun tiba. Ichigo datang ke restoran Karakura dengan baju yang termasuk bagus di antara baju-baju lainnya. Terimakasih kepada Yuzu yang menyiapkannya. Dia pun sudah siap dengan segala info apa saja yang bisa membuatnya dibenci oleh cewek! Meski sedikit kerepotan saat menanyai Tatsuki. Dia sampai mendapat seribu pertanyaan dari Tatsuki karena tumben-tumbennya dia menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Dilihatnya di sebuah meja ayahnya sudah melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Pemuda berambut oranye itu pun berjalan ke tempat ayahnya itu, sedikit merasa malu karena lambaian ayahnya yang terlalu _lebay_ membuat beberapa orang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan seakan menatap orang gila. Inginnya sih dia balik badan pasang tampang nggak kenal. Tapi mana bisa.

Mengucap salam kepada Sousuke yang tampaknya sudah datang lumayan lama—sehingga Ichigo sedikit merasa bersalah, dia lalu duduk di kursi di samping ayahnya. Setelah melihat ke arah anak Sousuke yang duduk di hadapannya, seketika mata coklatnya pun terbelalak.

"Perkenalkan, dia Aizen Momo, anak sulungku." Perkataan Sousuke yang memperkenalkan Momo pun tak dipedulikan oleh pemuda berambut oranye itu. Pandangannya terfokus kepada gadis di hadapannya.

Rambut hitam legam yang dicepol, mata coklat muda bagaikan warna madu, kulit putih, serta tatapan yang lembut itu, membuat Ichigo tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun.

Semua cara agar dibenci cewek juga sudah dilupakannya. Dia sama sekali tak terpikirkan akan membuat gadis itu membencinya. Astaga, tampaknya sesudah pulang dari acara itu Ichigo akan langsung berterimakasih kepada ayahnya karena sudah mempertemukannya dengan Momo. Karena dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis itu.

* * *

><p>AN: Pendek, iya. Saya tahu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Habisnya idenya mendadak terpikir karena saya lihat page IchiHina saya yang biasa sepi mendadak ada orang yang nge-post gambar dan bilang dia fans berat IchiHina sih. Jadi mendadak ide IchiHina langsung mengalir di otak saking terharunya

Sekalian saya promosi deh. Bagi yang suka IchiHina, tolong like page saya di FB ya. Cari aja namanya Kurosaki Ichigo x Hinamori Momo (IchiHina). Kalau mau pendeknya, ketik IchiHina saja. Pasti langsung dapat *Kedip-kedipin sebelah mata, semua yang ngebaca muntah*

Akhir kata, review minna-san :)


End file.
